<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I don’t trust anyone in my life right now. Except you" by Annie_in_Wonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409364">"I don’t trust anyone in my life right now. Except you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Annie_in_Wonderland'>Annie_in_Wonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Connor Needs A Hug, Depression, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Annie_in_Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after Connor signed the deal in S06]. The story was most likely inspired by 8isgreat 's reddit post.  </p><p>Ok, Idk if this fandom is still alive but who cares. So i just can't handle the fact that [SPOILER] Connor is the only one ending up in jail it's just not fair I think. That's why I've started trying to write a fanfic in which Connor gets out of jail again, gets his opportunity to become a lawyer back etc. I was very much inspired by a reddit post suggesting that Annalise might have gotten C. out of jail, sadly I can't find the post anymore. Probably there are similar fanfics here already but if there are I haven't read them yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annalise Keating &amp; Connor Walsh, Annalise Keating/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton &amp; Annalise Keating, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a law expert and NOT a native speaker, so I am really sorry if there are any mistakes. I'd love comments and constructive feedback. </p><p>Hope you'll enjoy it. Unlike the other fanfic I won't be able to update daily (I'm doing two degrees at the same time so that's my way of procrastination instead of reading all the reading for my essays.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes he tries to escape, in his thoughts at least. Just closes his eyes and imagines what could’ve happened if he had just listened to Ollie. Or if he’d gone to Stanford. If he hadn’t been chosen as one of the Keating-5. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Oliver. Ollie. He is in his head, all of the time. Memories of happy times. Not just the kisses, or the sex. His smile. His soft voice. His excitement when he talked about the things that fascinated him.</p><p>Memories of the bad times. Most of his memories are dark ones, sad ones. The good memories never last long. As soon as he catches good memory, a glimpse of Ollie’s smile or laughter, a dark one follows immediately. Tears. Crying. Anger. They’ve been through a lot and sometimes he wonders whether it was really love or an unhealthy, abusive kind of relationship, of <em>dependence. </em></p><p>He had them remove Oliver from his visitor’s list. He doesn’t want any visitors, doesn’t need any. The imagination of a happy future, the if-only-future, is better than anything his real future holds for him. And Ollie can move on, at least. It’s just been a couple of months but you can’t wait for five years. Five years for someone who doesn’t even want you to visit him? No. Not even such a gentle, good, too good person as Oliver was could stand such pain.</p><p>But that’s what Connor has always wanted, isn’t it? Being punished for what he did. And still it doesn’t make him feel any better. It still doesn’t seem fair.</p><p>“You have a visitor.” He doesn’t even open his eyes when he hears the guard’s voice. He can’t be the one he’s talking to. Cause: Who on earth could visit him? Oliver? Removed from visitor’s lists. His parents? His sister? Removed from visitor’s list. Laurel? Same. Michaela? <em>Definitely </em>not on his visitor’s list.</p><p>“You deaf? There’s a lady waitin’ for ya so you better get of that bad fast”.</p><p>“Me?” he asks, getting up quickly. “See anyone else I’m talkin’ to? Better hurry up, Sleeping beauty, don’t have all day.”</p><p>“I don’t have any visitors”, he stumbles, nevertheless doing what the guard says.</p><p>-</p><p>“You look horrible.” Red lipstick, crooked smile, well-fitting suit.</p><p>“That’s a joke, right?” No. No no no.</p><p>“No, you honestly look as if you haven’t slept and eating enough in quite a while but that’s not surprising.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know that so what the hell are you doing here?!”</p><p>“Getting your ass out of prison.”</p><p>“That’s either a very bad joke or I’ve finally lost my mind.”</p><p>“Ok, if you don’t wanna go out to see your husband again.” She makes a move to get up. “Wait! Why are you doing that? Did anything happen to Oliver?”</p><p>“He’s fine. Well, he’s doing okay, so far, but we both just want to get you out of here.”</p><p>“I have <em>testified </em>against you! So why on earth do you want to <em>help</em> me? And anyways, there is no way you can get me out of here, I’ve signed the deal.”</p><p>“Do you really think that I won’t find a way to save your ass again?”</p><p>It’s just a massive déjà-vu. And he’s really tired of an endless line of déjà-vus, of failing attempts to fix everything, of false hopes again and again.</p><p>“Honestly, Annalise, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok as I said, I am not an expert when it comes to all these legal questions and deals etc. but I think we can agree that there was a lot of shit going on when they all had to sign the deals. So pretty sure Annalise knows a way out (though I am not sure yet which way exactly.) [But remember: Connor's probably right. You never know when she is lying, although she is probably lying because she has a plan to help you.)</p><p>Sad thing: For a second I thought Bonnie could help, until I remembered that she is dead like how could they kill Bonnie and Frank in the same episode?! </p><p>Anyways. Thanks for your comments! And sorry for typos, grammar mistakes, vocabulary mistakes etc etc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am getting you out of prison. As long as you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you! I do not trust you. I <em>testified </em>against you, why do you want to <em>help </em>me?”</p><p>“You and me... We are of a similar nature.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I’m nothing like you.”</p><p>“Oh yes you are. First of all because you don’t deserve any of this shit. You might have thought that you do, maybe you still do. But you don’t deserve this, neither have I. We haven’t killed anyone. You might think going to jail might help. That it might help you feeling less guilty, but trust me, it doesn’t.” There’s not much to say to this.  </p><p>“Is this part of one of your plans?”, he asks, ignoring that she  hit the mark.</p><p>“We talk about everything else when you’re out of here.”</p><p>“I’ve signed the deal.”</p><p>“We’ll get you a new one.”</p><p> “There’s no way to-“</p><p>“Oh let me worry about that, alright. I mean, it’s not even your signature.” “What?” “You’ve signed as Connor Hampton, though as far as I know you both kept your names.” “That doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Oh I know, it’s just the cherry on top, a funny little detail. But no, seriously now, there are many options. Corruption, threatens against the informer...”</p><p>“Annalise, that will never-“</p><p>“They are going to break the deal, Connor.”</p><p> “What?”</p><p> “They’ve reopened the case. There is new evidence about the murder of Mr. Milstone... And about that boy... Mr Drake.”</p><p>“I don’t understand...” “It’s not confirmed yet but apparently Oliver is their main suspect.” This hits him out of nowhere. No. They can’t. They wouldn’t be so stupid, they made a deal. Why would the FBI want that, it doesn’t make sense at all.</p><p>“Oliver has immunity! They can’t just... that’s trick, isn’t it?” She is lying. Of course she is, it’s Annalise. She’d say anything to get him involved in one of her stupid plans to ,fix it.’</p><p>They’ve made a deal. He has signed a deal.</p><p>“Hasn’t he told you anything at all?!”, she asks disapprovingly. He lowers his gaze, stares at his hands. At the scuffs.</p><p>“Oh I see...Well now at least it makes sense that he asked me to...” She doesn’t finish the sentence but looks away as if she was lost in a thought of hers.</p><p>“He asked you to o <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“You don’t let him visit you. I should’ve known.” She shakes her head slightly.</p><p>What shall he say? Isn’t it pretty obvious that and <em>why </em>he doesn’t want Oliver to come here? See him like that? Continue waiting just to be hurt again?</p><p>“You know, I thought the same.”</p><p>“You have no idea what I am thinking”, he snaps back.</p><p>“Oh, I think I do”, she maintains, raising her eyebrows just a tiny bit and nodding knowingly. “You wanna protect him. You think of yourself as a burden, unworthy. But it won’t work. You can’t protect him from being hurt. And you can’t protect yourself from being hurt. That’s not how love works.”</p><p>“What do you know about love”. “Touché, But you know, the both of you. You know, your husband” – it hurts to be reminded of that – “asked me to remind you of something. I’ve know clue what it is about but sure enough you do.” “What?”, he asks, leaning forward as much as possible. Pathetic how eager he is for anything, anything about Ollie. “He asked me to remind you of the day when he wanted to start a fundraising campaign for that boy who was shot.” Simon.</p><p>He remembers Oliver, sitting on the bed, the laptop on his legs.</p><p>“Why did he want you to remind me of that?”, he asks and swallows.</p><p>“He told me you said <em>something</em>, I don’t know what, I don’t want to know it. Just that he wanted me to remind you of that moment for two reasons: First that it showed him how much you love and understand him. And he wanted you to know that he feels the same.” Pain, there it is. Maybe Annalise is right and he’s not protecting Oliver. But himself.</p><p>Selfish bastard.</p><p>“I don’t know what you said to him that day. But Oliver meant that you shouldn’t expect him to feel any different that you would’ve felt.” He bites his tongue. Of course <em>he </em>knows what he said to Oliver, that he could not survive with Oliver in jail. Of course he remembers. But that’s different. Oliver is innocent, he has always been innocent. Just got caught up in Connor’s mess. Connor on the opposite is guilty. Damaged. He deserves this. He deserves to be punished.</p><p>“What’s the second thing?” And still he is so eager, so desperate.</p><p>“The second thing I should remind you of –o r rather that memory of the both of you should remind you of –  is that you’re a good lawyer. And while I don’t have much to say to the first thing, I can definitely agree with that.”</p><p>A bitter laugh escapes his mouth. “I’ve never been and I’ll never be a good lawyer”, he says firmly, looking down on his hands. “Oh yes you are, if you don’t drown yourself in self-pity. And do you wanna know why? I tell you. Because you’ve never wanted to be a lawyer for money, or reputation or achievement but to <em>help </em>people. To help people who needed help. You’ve never wanted to be a lawyer for yourself but for <em>others. </em>That has always been the difference between you and Ms Pratt. And that’s what makes you a good lawyer. So stop the self-pity and pull yourself together!” He looks up, right into her eyes. “You are a good lawyer”, she repeats, stressing every single word. “So don’t you dare give up on that.”</p><p>“It’s too late for that”, he replies silently, looking away again.</p><p>“It’s never too late if you really want something. Nor for some<em>one.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really want a Connor- Oliver reunion soon. What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>